


I'm a Fool to Want You (Frank Sinatra)

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Songfic, crossposted from tumblr, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: You have the biggest, stupidest crush on Peter Parker. Ever since high school you had liked him from a distance, but now that you’re in college together, you’re seeing him a lot more than you’re used too. But maybe your crush isn’t as unrequited as you think?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/self-insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I'm a Fool to Want You (Frank Sinatra)

You walk across campus, quietly humming along to your headphones before an arm loops around your shoulders. You jump and nearly punch the person before you realize its just Peter. 

“I’m a fool to want you, Y/N.” 

You blink in shock before you realize he’s just naming the song that you were humming. You nod and Peter sends you one of his blinding smiles before grabbing your hand pulling you in the direction of your shared class.

“I knew it! May loves Frank Sinatra, so I always end up recognizing his stuff because she’s constantly playing it. Did you do the Bio lab write up yet?”

As Peter chattered ahead of you, you stare at your joined hands and wonder what your high school self would think if they saw you now. Still unbelievably in love with Peter Parker.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You’ve known Peter for as long as you can remember. You weren’t friends, per say, but you always were in the same classes. It was only in high school that you realized you liked him.

By the time you realized, the Liz fiasco was at its peak, and you had enough self-preservation to not put yourself in the middle of that. But, not enough self-preservation to stop liking him.

You didn’t expect to continue seeing Peter after graduation. Hell, you were looking forward to it, to finally have an opportunity to move on. 

Which was why it was a bit of a surprise when Peter plopped down on the seat next to you in your first course. And then showed up to your second course. Then he was assigned to be your lab partner. You’ve had Peter Parker in almost every one of your classes since you started college, and the sudden increased exposure was only making you like him more.

Which brings you to today. A grown-ass college student with a crush so big that you feel like you can’t breath sometimes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It would be easier, you think, if you had a chance. 

You sigh, glancing at Peter from the corner of your eye. Even taking notes, he looked like a work of art. Not only that, he was kind, intelligent, and managed to juggle his classes and his Stark internship. How could you interest someone so amazing?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the end of the semester and the air was cold in New York. You were bundled in the on-campus coffee shop, steadfastly ignoring your work. The coffee-shop was playing the song you had come to associate with you feelings for Peter. Natalie Dessay’s voice held more longing than Sinatra’s did, but it fit your mood perfectly.

I’m a fool to want you

To want a love that can’t be true

You quickly wipe at your eyes and look back onto your notes, but your phone dings before you can focus. 

Peter: hey, meet me at the Pavilion

You: no im on the other side of campus

Peter: come on Y/N please?

You: we have a final tomorrow and some of us need to study

Peter: it wont take long please

You: fine

You huff and collect your things. 

“The things I do for this boy.” You mutter to yourself, zipping up your bag.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Pavilion was tucked into an overgrown corner of campus, and not many students knew about it. You have no idea how Peter found it, but when the weather was nicer you would study there with him. 

Your shoes crunch on the path as you turn the corner, and your eyes widen when the Pavilion comes into view. It was decked out with string lights, and music was playing softly from a speaker. But, Peter was no where to be seen. 

“Peter?” 

A pair of arms wrap around your waist and you shriek, spinning and coming face to face with Peter.

He smiled at you and you could feel your heart skip a beat.

“Hey.” He says, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Hey.” You whisper, feeling heat rise on your cheeks.

Peter looks at for a moment, and you bite your lip nervously.

Finally, he rests his forehead against yours and closes his eyes.

“I am so, stupidly, incredibly, in love with you Y/N.” 

You gasp quietly and his eyes open to lock with yours.

“I love the way you smile when you get an answer right in class, the way you pout when the coffee-shop is out of your favorite drink. I am so in love with you that I don’t know what to do.”

You can feel tears slipping down your face as you lace your fingers through his hair.

“I know what you can do Peter.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

You can see his eyes twinkle before his mouth descends on yours. The kiss was sweet and utterly perfect. Just like you, Peter thinks to himself. Just like you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A while later finds you tucked into his side in the Pavilion, munching on the snacks he brought when he says,

“Does this mean you like me too?”

You choke on your food before whacking him in the chest.

“You’re an idiot Peter Parker. Do you think I go around kissing every person that confesses their love for me?”

Peter pauses before frowning.

“Other people have told you that they love you?”

You roll your eyes and sit up properly.

“Yes Peter, I am the siren of this campus and I have a parade of admirers trailing me wherever I go.”

His face falls, and he plays with the sleeves his sweater.

You whack him again, harder this time, on his shoulder.

“For someone someone so smart Peter, you sure are dumb. You’re the only one Peter. I love you too.”

Peter grins and pulls you close again, nuzzling his face against yours.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had people falling at your feet, Y/N, you’re amazing. Good thing I got to you first.”

You feel the blush on your cheeks and scoff, grabbing his hand and intertwining your fingers.

“You’re only saying that because I have the Chem notes you’re missing. “

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next semester finds you walking across campus again, humming absentmindedly to the song playing through your headphones.

This time, when somebody loops an arm around your shoulders, you know its Peter, and you knew to tilt your head to kiss him hello.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
